To meet the increasing needs and provide for the expansion and amplification of the state occupational alcoholism program, it is proposed that funds be provided to employ and support four occupational program specialists to be added to the staff of the Industrial Programs Division of the Texas Commission on Alcoholism. Two such persons will be responsible for providing expertise on all aspects of training and education for occupational programs on a statewide basis. The third occupational specialist will be responsible for working with small business in the State to develop consortium models among the appropriate employee population. The fourth specialist will have responsibility for working with insurance problems, insurance carriers and the Insurance Commission in the State to coordinate and provide appropriate coverage for alcoholism in the employee population. All four specialists will also handle assignments within the State to expand the existing occupational effort through the establishment of employee programs in both the private and public sectors. The expansion of occupational alcoholism services as outlined in the proposal will materially affect the health, economy and quality of life of the citizens of Texas.